


Cat's Eyes

by BunniesofDoom



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Humor, Pre-Volume 2 (RWBY), Volume 2 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Yang has a new hobby, and it's driving Blake crazy.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 60





	Cat's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little idea I had based on a post on tumblr about how people used to look at cat's eyes to tell the time and a piece of fan art where Blake's eyes doing the thing where they glow like a cat's eyes and freaking Yang out. Set after they all know that Blake is a faunus, probably sometime in early volume 2. Enjoy!

"Yang." Blake fixes her partner with an unimpressed glare. "Quit staring at me."

"Oh, right, uh, sorry!"

Blake takes note of the usual reaction. The blonde sounds far more flustered than if it was just a simple case of zoning out—which means that she's up to something. She sighs and braces herself for whatever shenanigans Yang is plotting this time. "Okay, what are you up to now? Did you make another stupid bet with your sister, or Nora, about how you could get me to do something silly? Because I'm not doing it. You might as well knock it off already."

"What are you talking about?" Now Yang looks confused.

"You've got that look on your face again, the one you get when you're plotting something dumb and you're going to try to drag me into it. So just tell me what it is already so I can say no and get back to studying for our exams next week."

Yang makes a mock-hurt face. "And here I thought you were here because you wanted to spend time with me."

"No, that's why you're here," Blake retorts. "I'm here so I can focus. So, spit out whatever scheme you're planning so I can work on my essay."

"You're no fun," Yang pouts. "But, fine, I'll tell you. So, the other day I was messing around online, and I came across this thing talking about how people used to tell what time it was by looking at the eyes of a cat. Something about the pupil sizes at different times of the day, depending on the amount of light or whatever."

"That's great, Yang, but what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, I thought it was interesting, so I figured I'd give it a try myself. With a little assistance from my lovely partner."

Blake fixes her with a deadpan stare. "Yang, I'm glad that you found that article interesting, but I'm pretty sure it was talking about using actual cats, not cat faunus. There's a difference."

"Aw, c'mon, don't be a spoilsport," Yang complains. "I bet I can still make it work." She gazes into Blake's eyes for a long moment, causing the other girl to shift uncomfortably in her chair. "According to your eyes, It's—4:30?"

Blake doesn't even have to glance at her scroll to know that Yang is wrong. They had arrived at the library right around 3:00, and they haven't even been here for an entire hour yet. She shakes her head.

"Darn! Let me try again." Blake pulls her notes over to her, fixing her eyes on the papers in front of her pointedly. "Uh, 4:15? 4:45? 4:00?"

"Goodbye, Yang." Blake pushes back her chair, gathering her things and preparing to move to another table. She's here to study, not to get caught up in Yang's whacky games.

"You're no fun!" Yang calls after her, before being scolded by a librarian for being too loud.

Her partner will have to entertain herself. Blake's got work to do.

With any luck, this is just a passing fad, and Yang will quickly move on to something else after either burning out when isn't fun anymore or when she gets it out of her system. Blake will just have to be patient.

Unfortunately, when Blake finally leaves the safety of the library to head back to the dorms, Yang has definitely not lost interest in her latest hobby. Her other teammates are no help: Ruby thinks that the whole thing is hilarious, eagerly cheering her sister on, and Weiss is steadfastly ignoring Yang's latest antics.

Blake wishes she had Weiss' talent for tuning things out. Yang is still at it when they're getting ready for bed. "10:15? No, it's gotta be 10:25!"

"Goodnight, Yang," Blake says firmly, pulling the covers over her head.

Yang's enthusiasm clearly has not waned the next day; it's the main source of entertainment for their little friend group at lunch. Blake does her best to just ignore everyone and emulate Weiss, tuning out their chatter in favor of focusing on her book.

Surprisingly, she gets a reprieve throughout the afternoon and evening, as Yang's habit of putting off her schoolwork has finally caught up with her. She spends the rest of the day frantically working on all of the assignments they have due tomorrow. Blake relishes in the peace and quiet, knowing that it won't last very long.

Sure enough, Yang is back at it again the very next morning.

Blake groans when she feels something nudging her shoulder. "What?" she mutters, still half-asleep.

"Just open your eyes for a second, I want to check what time it is."

Blake does open her eyes—to shoot Yang an irritated glare. It's probably not that intimidating, since Blake is more asleep than awake right now—but Yang reels back as if she's just seen something terrifying. "What?" she asks, sitting up slightly to get a better look at her partner.

"OH, nothing, nothing," Yang says hastily, her voice slightly higher than normal. "I was just going to go get some coffee, wanted to know if you wanted anything."

Blake blinks in confusion. "I'm good, thanks."

Yang rushes off so quickly it's almost like she borrowed her sister's semblance. Blake has no idea what's going on with her. Her confusion isn't helped when she later overhears Yang talking to her sister about Blake's supposed "glowing devil eyes."

Oh, well, Blake's not sure if she even wants to understand. The inner workings of her partner's mind are an enigma.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it.
> 
> Just a reminder that I do take requests for fics, so if there's an idea that you'd like to see me write, feel free to message me and if I like it, I might end up writing something for it.


End file.
